


Eye Full

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Sex is not combat! (Unbeta'd)





	Eye Full

“We… are here to  _spar_ ,” Shao Fei huffs breathlessly, back stuck to the mat, “to  _practice_.”

Tang Yi hums in agreement, burying his face in Shao Fei’s stomach. “We are. Sparring, in a way. Practicing for  _sure_.”

Shao Fei laughs, making Tang Yi’s head bounce a little. “Sex is  _not_ combat!”

Tang Yi smirks. “With you? Sometimes I wonder…”

“Hey!” Shao Fei protests indignantly, rapping his knuckles against Tang Yi’s head.

“Point made,” Tang Yi states, his smile widening.

For a moment, they just lie there, snuggled together on the floor of Tang Yi’s private gym. It’s nice, this. More than nice. It’s  _comfy_.

Then, staring up at the ceiling and carding his fingers through Tang Yi’s hair, Shao Fei points out, “Your people are going to get an eye full if they come in.”

Tang Yi just shrugs. “Their own fault if they interrupt our…  _sparring_.”

Shao Fei makes a “Ha!” sound. But then his eyes sparkle mischievously and suddenly, unexpectedly, he twists and turns and flips them over, lifting himself up on all fours above Tang Yi who’s now lying flat on the mat, looking up at Shao Fei with an amused glint in his eyes.

“ _Yes_?” Tang Yi drawls, unruffled, and settles his hands on Shao Fei’s hips.

Shao Fei lowers his head to rub his nose against Tang Yi’s. “If you really don’t mind everyone knowing that we…  _sparred_ –”

“I really don’t,” Tang Yi assures him, raising his head a little to give Shao Fei a quick peck on the mouth.

Shao Fei licks his lips reflexively which doesn’t fail to catch Tang Yi’s attention. “Then how about round two?” Shao Fei whispers huskily.

Tang Yi smiles slowly. “Yes,” he agrees, flipping them over once more to Shao Fei’s startled yelp, “I do think we need more…  _practice_.”

 

 


End file.
